Tu calor, el mejor remedio
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: Mathias no sabe qué hacer. Su amigo y amor secreto durante años, Lukas, está sufriendo una grave hipotermia que hace peligrar su vida incluso. Y, sinceramente, todo sería más sencillo si la recomendación del médico no incrementara notablemente aquellla tensión sexual no resuelta... Smut, Human!AU


Antes de nada... ¡Siento mucho la inactividad! ;w; He tenido que estudiar para Septiembre y... las musas se escapaban por mi ventana cada dos por tres. Espero tener el siguiente capítulo de Paparazzi entre esta semana y la siguiente.

Este es un fic escrito como regalo a mi Bro **Syo** **Kurusu**, que hoy es su cumpleaños (felicidadeeees :D) y quería un poco de sexicidad NoruDen. He de advertir... este es mi primer _smut_, y sé que como _smut_ es super cutre. He intentado hacerlo lo más realista posible pero en la parte del sexo... La he tenido que acabar a contrarreloj, así que, bueno, agradecería vuestras sinceras opiniones para mejorar con el próximo (que será dentro de muuucho xD).

Un pequeño apunte curioso: lo que hace Mathias en todo el fic e incluso la recomendación del médico son realmente los métodos de combatir una hipotermia de primer o segundo grado, podéis buscarlo en internet si os entra curiosidad. Eso sí, no sé si más allá de eso es humanamente posible o si me tomé demasiadas licencias artísticas w.

Pues, os digo lo de siempre:

Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

**¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!**

* * *

Vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas. Mathias no podía parar de dar vueltas alrededor de la pequeña habitación, mordiéndose las uñas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? En menuda se había metido, así, sin previo aviso. Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios, se decía, vuelta tras vuelta tras vuelta, apretando el móvil que llevaba en su otra mano con fuerza. Las palabras del médico le repiqueteaban en la cabeza, como un martillo. ¿Por qué aquello no tenía una cura normal y corriente, como una pastilla, una infusión, un maldito paracetamol? No, el mejor remedio no era otra cosa que... Tragó saliva con mucha fuerza, sintiendo cómo le bajaba garganta abajo, mirando fijamente a su yacente amigo, antes de terminar aquella frase, lapidariamente.

… el calor. Piel a piel, a ser posible.

Y le volvieron a entrar a él unos calores por todo el cuerpo y se puso totalmente rojo y negó con la cabeza volviendo a dar más y más vueltas. Que no, que eso no podía ser, que eso no podía hacerlo, que era una locura, que no le iba a dejar, que no, simple y llanamente, **no**. Y no era que él no quisiera, que no, que más bien al revés, aquella idea le llevaba dando vueltas por la cabeza desde mucho, mucho antes de que todo esto empezara siquiera, era el hecho de que, ni en sus mejores sueños _él _le dejaría hacerlo.

Si es que, si esto no era mala suerte, no sabía qué lo podía ser. Porque todo empezó tan normal: los cuatro un fin de semana en la montaña, nada fuera de lo común. Como no, la parejita se alquiló un bungaló para ellos dos, así que le tocó a él compartir, para su gracia o desgracia, el otro con el desdeñoso noruego. El primer día todo bien, como siempre. Llega el segundo, a la hora de la comida se acabó la batería de su móvil, así que volvió al bungaló, lo puso a cargar y minutos más tarde empieza una fuerte ventisca. Preocupado por Lukas, que no volvía, salió a buscarle, encontrándole a varios metros de la casa, muriéndose de frío. Tras gritarle varias veces que cómo se le había ocurrido no volver al levantarse aquella ventisca, le cogió como pudo en brazos y se lo llevó de vuelta, poniéndole al lado de la chimenea con la manta de pelo más gruesa que encontró allí. Asustado como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca cuando le tocó la piel y la sintió fría como la de un muerto, totalmente erizada, decidió, en cuanto sus temblores cesaron un poco, llamar a emergencias, explicándoles lo que había pasado. Y entonces el médico le soltó _aquello _y... ahora todo era un problema incluso mayor.

Así que, con otra fuerte negación con la cabeza con la que pretendía deshacerse de todo pensamiento anterior, fue al armario a coger un par de pesadas mantas más, volviendo con ellas al lado del postrado rubio.

—Hey, Lukas —le llamó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, con una sonrisa y su típica voz alegre algo quebrada—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás algo mejor?

El chico giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle, con aquellos profundos ojos azules que tenía, que parecían más neblinosos y opacos que de costumbre.

—Estoy mejor —espetó, convencido él pero convenciendo poco a su amigo. Le costó bastante incluso articular la siguiente frase, que dijo entre profundos suspiros y sílabas entrecortadas—. Ya te he dicho que esto no es nada.

—Si tu definición de nada es una hipotermia, sí, no te ocurre absolutamente nada —bromeó amargamente mientras le echaba las mantas que había llevado encima, palmeando suavemente sobre donde estaba el pecho del chico un par de veces—. ¿Quieres que te traiga otro chocolate caliente, Lukas?

—No, le echas demasiada azúcar —respondió con un intento de tono de enfado. Bueno, su tono normal para hablar con Mathias. Luego de un par de pesadas respiraciones, se quedó un instante mirando el móvil que aún llevaba el chico en la mano—. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

— ¿El médico? ¿Que qué me ha dicho? —se carcajeó varias veces, con una evidente ironía en cada una de esas carcajadas.

"¿Que quieres que te diga qué me ha dicho el médico, Lukas?" pensó para sus adentros "Que te eche todas las mantas que encuentre, que te de bebidas calientes y con bastante azúcar, que me quede a tu lado y no te deje que te duermas, ¿y sabes qué más, Lukas? Que si no entras en calor que te desnude y me desnude yo también y que te de calor con mi propio cuerpo. No, no es coña, Lukas, me ha dicho eso. Que ha dicho eso y te juro por lo más sagrado que es cierto y que una parte de mí tiene un miedo terrible de hacerlo y que me mates luego como sé que lo harías si se me ocurriera hacerlo pero que no puedo evitar que otra parte mucho más poderosa e imperante en mí tiene unas ganas horribles de hacerle caso y usarlo como excusa para quitarte la maldita ropa y quitármela yo y abrazarte y que me sientas encima tuya y follarte como si no hubiera mañana. Sí, Lukas, sí, te tengo unas ganas tremendas desde hace años, ambos lo sabemos, y creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo de que lo peor que podría ocurrir es que aparezca delante de mis osadas narices una excusa tan simple con la que podría hacer lo que llevo deseando desde hace tanto porque yo, al contrario que tú, no pienso ni en las consecuencias ni en nada cuando actúo en caliente. Y te juro que, ironías de la vida, ahora mismo si tú estás congelándote, yo estoy ardiendo por dentro y por fuera. Pero como sé que si te toco me matarás, me tengo que fastidiar echándote más y más mantas encima y dándote más de mi demasiado azucarado chocolate caliente, con una maldita erección bajo los pantalones que me está matando desde hace ya rato y que pronto voy a tener que atender en el baño. ¿A que es genial?"

—Nada que no supiera —terminó de decir, con su forzada sonrisa haciéndole daño en los músculos, remetiendo bien las mantas bajo el cuerpo del noruego—. Que tienes que entrar en calor pronto y que mi chocolate demasiado azucarado ayuda, así que iré a prepararte otro.

—No —negó, firmemente. El rubio del pelo pincho le miró con la ceja alzada cuando una de sus frías y aún temblorosas manos le sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca cuando iba a irse a la cocina.

—Eres un terco de cuidado —se quejó, apartándole con suavidad pero a la vez firme la mano de su muñeca, para poder irse a la cocina—. ¡Son órdenes del médico, así que como no tengas de nuevo treinta y seis grados de temperatura cuando vuelva a esa habitación, te lo vas a tomar quieras o no!

Y Lukas contestó algo -de mala manera, seguro-, pero tenía la voz demasiado débil para que pudiera escucharle desde tan lejos. De nuevo en la cocina, cogió el cartón de leche, el cacao instantáneo y el azúcar, mezclándolo todo y metiéndolo en el microondas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las fue bajando lentamente, echando el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco hasta vaciarlos por completo, en un vano intento de tranquilizarse y, ante todo, de dejar su mente en blanco. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, no hasta que: a, Lukas dejara de estar frío como un cadáver; b, su erección dejara de gritar "¡hazme caso, maldito!" o c, despertara de su cama y se diera cuenta de que todo esto no había sido más que uno de sus sueños húmedos (aunque, si lo fuera, sería en cierto modo un tanto fallido, porque a estas alturas del sueño ya debería estar dándole un poco de mete-saca al noruego). Soltó una gran sarta de insultos daneses entre dientes cuando una de sus manos bajó, entre dirigida y errada, al bulto bajo sus pantalones. Necesitaba ir al baño pronto, pero no podía dejarle solo mientras él atendía sus propias necesidades, no sólo porque el médico se lo advirtió, sino también porque él mismo tenía bastante miedo de que pudiera empeorar mientras tanto. Así que tendría que aguantarse, no había más remedio. Y respirar, respirar mucho y muy hondo para evitar pensar en cosas indebidas.

El microondas soltó un par de pitidos cuando terminó de calentar la bebida, pero justo cuando pretendía sacarla, otro ruido seco le hizo mirar por la puerta de la cocina. Seguido por su instinto (y con los años y años de convivencia con el noruego como prueba), llegó pasos agigantados al salón para encontrárselo exactamente tal y como lo había supuesto.

— ¡Lukas! —gritó, con una voz que ocultaba bajo el enfado el pánico que había sentido por un instante al verlo desfallecido en el suelo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ha-?

— ¡Estoy bien! —dijo por enésima vez, removiéndose en los brazos del danés, como tratando de escapar de ellos para seguir por sí mismo— Sólo me he tropezado y me he caído…

— ¡No, joder, no! ¡No estás bien! —volvió a gritar, tan extremadamente serio y encolerizado que asustó al otro rubio—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así, joder?! ¡¿Para esto me estoy molestando en calentarte chocolate y en ponerte todas las mantas que hay, para que te entre la puñetera vena insolente y se te ocurra levantarte en este estado?! ¡¿Qué coño significa para ti que si no entras en calor pronto te puedes morir, Lukas?!

Un instante de tenso silencio.

—Lo… siento… Mathias…

— ¡Eso espero, que lo sientas! ¡Pero, ante todo, espero que a partir de ahora te comportes como deberías y que no vuelvas a levantarte hasta que no vuelvas a tener una temperatura normal, maldita sea! —espetó mientras lo traía de vuelta a donde antes, volviendo a cubrirlo con todas aquellas mantas, con el ceño muy fruncido. Fue cuando iba a colocarle encima la última cuando le miró a la cara. Estaba demasiado pálido, tenía la mirada más vidriosa y perdida, además de que empezaba a notar cómo temblaba su cuerpo entero y le castañeaban los dientes. Soltando nuevamente un par de tacos en danés, alargó la mano hasta coger el termómetro que había dejado cerca por si las moscas, y se lo puso, mientras le daba golpecitos con la palma de la mano en su mejilla—. Ni se te ocurra dormirte, Lukas, ¿me has oído?

Y no es que le tranquilizara mucho cómo apenas logró sacudir lo suficiente su cabeza para asentir, entrecerrando los ojos, así que le golpeó con un poco más de fuerza, sin parar de hablarle mientras esperaba el veredicto del termómetro.

—Joder… —murmuró entre dientes tras sonar el pitidito. Le había bajado la temperatura. Ese estúpido había conseguido en menos de un minuto mandar todos sus esfuerzos a la mierda. Una parte de su cerebro quería realmente pegarle esta vez un buen bofetón, a ver si así aprendía de una buena vez que aquello era serio, pero se contuvo pensando que aquello lo haría una vez pasado el peligro, ya tendría tiempo entonces de hacerle pagar toda la angustia acumulada en sus tripas durante aquella fatídica noche. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en hacer lo imposible para conseguir que entrara en calor pronto. Como un cohete, fue y volvió de la cocina, chocolate caliente en mano e hizo que el rubio se lo tomara, esta vez sin rechistar, lo cual le resultó tan insólito como preocupante. Luego apartó la taza y le volvió a tapar hasta el cuello, echándole una mano en la frente, para apartarle los mechones de su flequillo. Miró a la chimenea, que había encendido hacía ya rato, pensando que no vendría mal avivar un poco más el fuego, así que cogió un pesado tronco de la despensa y lo echó, siendo rápidamente lamido por las llamas. Cuando volvió al lado de su amigo, notó que estaba empezando a tiritar muy fuertemente. Asustado de que aquello pudiera ser el comienzo de la siguiente fase de su hipotermia, las palabras del médico le repiquetearon de nuevo en la cabeza. Al principio pensó que no, que no iba a hacer aquella locura, que esperaría a que las mantas, la chimenea y el chocolate hicieran su efecto, pero entonces una fría mano se coló entre las mantas para tocar sus dedos.

—Mathias —le llamó con su voz apenas siendo un leve susurro—, tengo mucho frío...

Ya está, se acabó: lo iba a hacer. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias más tarde.

Bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta de punto, se quitó de sopetón su jersey, y, sin siquiera decirle nada antes, como si el factor sorpresa pudiera serle de algún modo de ayuda, levantó las capas y capas de mantas y se echó casi de golpe, pero con la suavidad suficiente para no hacerle daño, encima de su cuerpo.

— ¿Pe-pe-pero qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Calentarte como puedo, maldita sea! —le replicó mientras se abrazaba a su congelado cuerpo con fuerza.

Se quedó un buen rato con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro, en silencio. Tan pegado a su cuerpo como estaba era capaz de notar cuan sumamente frío estaba. Era realmente una enfermiza experiencia tocarle y sentir su casi cadavérica frialdad, los arrítmicos y fuertes estremecimientos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, la manera tan dificultosa de subir y bajar su pecho en sus pesadas respiraciones. No podía evitar sentir una imperiosa necesidad de devolverle su temperatura normal para que dejara de sufrir de una vez, para que él mismo pudiera deshacerse el nudo de su garganta y pudiera respirar en paz y se le quitaran esas náuseas en el estómago que llevaban amenazando con hacerle vomitar en cualquier momento desde que vio al chico seminconsciente en la nieve y pensó que podía estar muerto. Tan sólo el pensar en esa posibilidad le hacía volver a sentir el sabor a bilis en la boca. Negando con la cabeza contra su hombro, le pasó los brazos bajo el cuerpo y apretó con fuerza para poder pegar a Lukas todo lo que podía contra su cuerpo, rezando en su cabeza para que la idea del médico fuera suficiente para acabar con toda aquella pesadilla que tenía a Mathias con el corazón en un puño.

—Gracias —sonó la voz del noruego tras un momento demasiado largo silencio. El otro levantó un poco la cabeza, para poder mirarle aunque solo fuera por el rabillo del ojo, un ligero rubor extendido en sus mejillas. Luego volvió a enterrarse, tratando de que no le escuchara mascullar entre dientes lo adorable que encontró aquello, aunque, eso sí, fue incapaz de aguantar su estúpida sonrisa de felicidad. Le atrajo un poco más contra su cuerpo, hundiendo los dedos de su mano izquierda en el pelo de su nuca.

—De veras creía que no te escucharía jamás decime eso —susurró, en tono de broma, aunque aquello era bastante cierto. Estaba acostumbrado a un hostil e indiferente Lukas, que daba por hecho absolutamente todo lo bueno que pudiera hacer por él, y que pasaba más tiempo quejándose, discutiendo o bufándole que hablando civilizadamente como los colegas que supuestamente eran. Pensándolo bien, resultaba bastante triste que, con la cantidad de chicas que hasta él sabía que se morían por sus huesos, fuera justamente a enamorarse del chico que peor le trataba y con quien, a fin de cuentas, menos probabilidades tendría de lograr la relación que tanto ansiaba tener. Pero, por otra parte, no podía evitar quererle. De hecho, aunque existiera esa remota posibilidad de evitarlo, no la tomaría. Y es que tenía ese don o, más bien, ese defecto de ser tan testarudo como cabeza hueca, y lo que ahora mismo se le había metido entre ceja y ceja se llamaba Lukas, y por lo pronto no tenía plan alguno de dejarle ir. Así que, mientras fuera capaz de aguantar su antipatía con grandes dosis de paciencia y algo de masoquismo seguiría donde recordaba haber estado desde que le conoció cuando ambos eran aún unos críos: a sus pies, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

—Estúpido… —soltó aquella usual respuesta tras un corto bufido—. No hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo dicho.

— ¿Sabes?—siguió, sin hacer caso a esa especie de amenaza que el otro había soltado— Deberías ser así más a menudo —le instó a callarse con una severa y algo enfadada mirada, aunque no pareció surtir efecto en el otro—. Más agradecido…

—Para.

—Y apacible…

—Cállate.

—Y cariñoso…

—He dicho cállate.

—Y dulce…

—Oh, basta ya, cállate.

—Estás hasta mono.

— ¿Q-qu-qué?

Soltando una de esas risitas que sabía que tanto molestaban al noruego, se irguió un poco hasta poder mirarle directamente a sus profundos y oscuros ojos azules, notando de paso que estaba realmente ruborizado.

—Estás muy mono, Lukas.

—Ba-basta —bufó, apartando con una de sus manos el rostro del danés a un lado, sin hacer caso a sus carcajadas—. Deja de decir tonterías.

— ¡No son tonterías! —exclamó el otro felizmente, mientras empujaba con la cabeza la mano del noruego para volver a donde estaba antes—. Sólo estoy siendo sincero… Como tú deberías ser también, de vez en cuando.

— ¡Oh, eres tan molesto! —se quejó tras tratar en vano de volver a alejarle, tenía demasiada poca fuerza para ello. Abatido, dejó caer su mano y echó la cabeza a un lado, evitando todo contacto visual posible— Cuando me recupere te vas a enterar.

—Bueno, por fin admites que estás mal —soltó un suspiro, con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios—. ¿Ves como no es tan malo eso de ser sincero de vez en cuando?

—Que te den, Mathias —rezongó, haciendo un movimiento con el cuerpo que, si hubiera tenido fuerza suficiente, hubiera servido para quitarse al chico de encima, aunque, en su estado actual, apenas hizo absolutamente nada. Bufó exasperado, enfadado con su propia debilidad, y metió sus dos manos en el poco espacio que dejaba el pecho del danés sobre el suyo, apoyándolas contra sus hombros, tratando de que se alejara un poco aunque sólo fuera por el significado del gesto en sí—. Cállate de una vez y haz el favor de quitarte el móvil del bolsillo.

—Vale, vale, me callo —se dejó esta vez, sabiendo que había un punto en que, por muy debilitado estuviera, lo mejor era hacerle caso por las seguras consecuencias que posteriormente traería no hacerlo. Aunque fue incapaz de cesar la risa que desde hacía ya bastante le había entrado—. Ah, perdón, se me olvidó que lo llevaba en el bolsillo… —el otro chascó la lengua en respuesta, soltando un corto "Estúpido", mientras el danés metía una de sus manos bajo las mantas hacia sus pantalones— Vaya, juraría que lo había dejado en el bolsillo dere-…

Y, como en una casi perfecta consecución de acciones, primero enmudeció, luego abrió un poco la boca, luego le salió un sordo sonido de ella, luego abrió los ojos como platos, luego abrió la boca un poco más y, finalmente, se puso totalmente rojo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el otro, volviendo a girar la cabeza para mirarle, entre fastidiado aún y preocupado por aquellas reacciones, pero no le respondió. Bajando poco a poco el ceño, fue a repetir su pregunta cuando le dio por seguir la trayectoria de su mirada, que se había quedado fija en un concreto punto, encontrando al final de aquella línea lo que menos esperaba y mucho menos deseaba encontrar.

Su móvil. En el suelo.

Y, como en una casi perfecta consecución de acciones, primero enmudeció, luego abrió un poco la boca, luego le salió un sordo sonido de ella, luego abrió los ojos como platos, luego abrió la boca un poco más y, finalmente, se puso totalmente rojo.

— Dime que lo que estoy sintiendo no es…

— ¡Joder, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. El otro pasó de su anterior cara de sorprendido a una de furia asesina en cuestión de segundos—Se me había olvidado que estaba _así_, ¿vale?

— ¡¿Y por qué está _así_, si puede saberse?!

— ¡Pues por culpa del maldito médico y sus malditas ideas y…! —el noruego le miró con una cara que andaba entre la pregunta y el miedo— ¡Me dijo que si no entrabas en calor que me quitara la ropa para darte calor, pero luego me dijo que si con eso no bastaba que te quitara la ropa a ti y te calentara piel a piel, sí, joder, me dijo que te desnudara y, y, y…!

— ¡Eso no explica qué leches haces empalmado!

— ¡¿Pues por qué va a ser?! ¡Por ti, joder, por ti! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que mi cuerpo reaccione si te imagino desnudo, con la de veces que ya lo había soñado antes?!

Y se hizo de nuevo el silencio, un largo y tenso silencio. Sí, pensaba Mathias, no debía haber dicho eso, no a él, no se lo iba a tomar ni por asomo bien. Pero, por otra parte, cierto era que tampoco era algo que pudiera poner las cosas peor de lo que estaban. Sí, a lo mejor debería haber mentido, haberse inventado sobre la marcha cualquier cosa que resultara mínimamente convincente y todo hubiera acabado ahí. Pero es que él no sabía mentir, y, además, llevaba muriéndose por decirle de una vez a Lukas todo lo que sentía por él demasiado tiempo ya (aunque siempre había supuesto que lo haría de una manera mas sutil y romántica que un "joder, que me la pones dura"). Por eso pensaba que, error o acierto, el hecho de que, como casi siempre, su boca confesara antes de que su mente tuviera siquiera tiempo de tomar las bondades de una mentira en consideración solo significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás.

O ahora o nunca.

—Lukas, yo no te lo he dicho nunca pero... —empezó, débilmente.

—Ni se te ocurra —le espetó secamente, mirándole fríamente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo —el otro bufó, echando la cabeza a un lado, pero le movió de nuevo el rostro con las manos, fijando sus ojos azul cielo en aquellos opacos y oscuros ojos. No iba a permitir que mirara a otro lado cuando iba a declarársele— Lukas...

—Para —masculló, entrecerrando los ojos—, antes de que digas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

—No pienso arrepentirme de decirte que te quiero —le respondió, muy serio. El otro chascó la lengua y volvió a desviar la mirada— Te quiero, joder, no puedo evitarlo.

—Mathias, por favor —susurró, pero las palabras del noruego se perdieron en el discurso del danés.

—No sé ni desde cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué, solo sé que te quiero y que llevo callándome esto ya demasiado tiempo y no pienso aguantar más. Que llevo detrás de ti casi desde que te conozco, que por mucho que lo he intentado no he conseguido olvidarte en años y años, que da igual cuántas novias haya tenido o a cuántas tías me haya jodido, que no he dejado de pensar un instante que las cambiaria a todas ellas por un minuto contigo, que... Que...

Y no pudo seguir. No sabía que decir realmente, y eso que tenía en su cabeza agolpadas miles de frases que llevaba muriéndose por decir desde hacía ya tanto. Tal vez era que, al haber tantas, se habían enredados unas con otras y ahora no podían salir por la estrecha puerta que era su garganta; o tal vez era porque no podía hablar con claridad ante la imagen de un totalmente azorado Lukas incapaz de sostener su mirada siquiera, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No sé que voy a hacer contigo... —le escuchó decir.

—Lo siento, yo no...

Pero tampoco supo continuar eso, así que volvió a hacerse otra vez el silencio, hasta que el convaleciente noruego dijo, sin mayor aviso:

— Bésame.

— ¿Qu-Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Es lo que quieres hacer, ¿no? Lo que llevas años queriendo hacer. Además —sonrió irónicamente— no estoy siquiera en condiciones de evitarlo.

—No —se negó rotundamente, para sorpresa del otro.

— ¿No?

— No es eso lo que quiero. Así no —se repitió, negando con la cabeza a la par que hablaba—. No pienso aprovecharme de que estás como estás para robarte un beso.

—Oh, vamos, no me jodas —farfulló—. Mathias, definitivamente eres un memo.

— ¿Un memo? ¿Porque quiero que me beses por voluntad propia?

— ¡Porque das por hecho que yo no quiero que me beses cuando es justo lo contrario!

Y aquella frase, como un gatillo, accionó el mecanismo que ponía de nuevo en marcha su curso de pensamientos, casando aquella frase en su contexto con su significado, dando ese martillazo necesario para que, la bala, en este caso sus labios, salieran a estamparse contra los del yaciente noruego.

Al principio el beso fue precipitado y torpe. Y no era realmente por falta de práctica, claramente, sino más bien por un exceso de efusividad que le caracterizaba demasiado bien. El noruego mostró su disgusto mordiendo sin apenas mesura sus carnosos labios. "Hazlo en condiciones, estúpido", le dijo en tono de advertencia. Así que, respirando bien hondo, empezó de nuevo, esta vez comiéndole la boca como debía. Al principio le resulto extraño besar unos labios que estaban tan sumamente fríos, pero conforme el beso se fue alargando fue capaz de notar como volvieron a tener una temperatura normal, lo que le hizo pensar que, después de todo, el medico acertaba. Lo que le llevo a pensar, por otra parte, que, si al aplicar el calor de su boca directamente había servido en sus labios, en el resto de su cuerpo debería ocurrir lo mismo, así que mando una de sus manos bajo las sabanas a recorrerle suavemente el costado al chico, levantando a su paso su jersey de lana, y se volvió a recostar encima de su cuerpo, tan pegado a el como le era posible. Soltó una callada maldición cuando sintió su frialdad en el abdomen, pero toda posible queja se volatilizó cuando el noruego echó la cabeza atrás para soltar un largo suspiro que, en aquellas circunstancias, más bien le pareció un sutil gemido.

—Estás ardiendo —musitó entre dientes. El danés se quedo un instante pensando en alguna respuesta a aquello y no le salió otra cosa que un simple "Sí". Bajando la cabeza poco a poco a donde antes, es decir, a escasos milímetros de su boca, añadió— Quítame la ropa.

Y el rubio obedeció silenciosamente. Con sumo cuidado, cogió el jersey y lo deslizó hombros arriba, apartándolo a un lado antes de desabrocharle el botón de su pantalón. Fue cuando le bajó la cremallera cuando tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que había otro pequeño bulto bajo la tela de sus pantalones negros, y no pudo evitar sonreírle pícaramente mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Hey, había sido él quien le había provocado eso, debía sentirse cuanto menos orgulloso, ¿no? Se fue escurriendo lentamente bajo aquellas capas de pesadas mantas, dejando suaves caricias con sus labios a su paso por el pecho de Lukas, mientras sus manos deslizaban sus pantalones piernas abajo. Cuando llegó a la línea que delimitaba el final de su piel y el comienzo de su ropa interior, suspiró con fuerza. Era un extraño momento donde convergían las hasta ahora aisladas líneas de su realidad y sus fantasías. En el preciso instante en que bajara aquella simple pieza de tela elástica roja pasaría todo, y no podía evitar esas mariposas en la barriga que debían aparecer cada vez que uno estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños. Porque, al fin y al cabo, Lukas siempre había sido como un sueño para él. Húmedo, la mayoría de las veces, pero sueño al fin y al cabo. Y, ahora, el que podía haber sido el peor día de su vida iba a transformarse sin mayor aviso en la que probablemente sería la noche de su vida. Una voz no paraba de repetirle en lo más profundo de su cabeza que era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, y que todo seguramente se esfumaría como el humo entre sus dedos cuando cayera de la cama y se diera cuenta de que todo no había sido más que un largo y elaborado sueño. Y temía que tuviera razón, lo temía de veras, porque ahora que le tenía agarrado firmemente con sus manos había descubierto que era aún mucho más hermoso de lo en sus sueños lo recreaba, y no quería olvidar tal belleza sólo por ser injustamente parte de una ilusión de su subconsciente adormecido. Por eso miraba fijamente esa línea que tan bien delimitaba el comienzo de la tentación, mientras se preguntaba si, aun con el permiso del noruego, tendría el valor suficiente de cruzarla sin más.

—Lukas —le nombró, suavemente, mientras elevaba la mirada de nuevo hasta encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Qué?

—Dime... Dime que no eres un sueño. Dime que no estoy soñando.

—Claro que no soy un sueño, so idiota —espetó dándole un golpe en la frente—. ¿O acaso encontrarme muriéndome de frío en la nieve forma parte de tus sueños eróticos habituales?

—Gracias a Dios —sonrió, soltando un leve suspiro de alivio, mientras el otro desviaba la mirada, sonrojado. Volvió a bajar la mirada y, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, introdujo sus dos índices bajo el elástico de su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente por sus piernas, volviendo a dejar un rastro de leves besos a su paso, en la piel que se extendía bajo su ombligo y también la piel de su aún incompleta erección, para luego ascender de nuevo el mismo recorrido hasta acabar de nuevo a unos dolorosos centímetros de su rostro— Lukas...

— ¿Qué?

—Te quiero, Lukas.

—Ya lo sé —fue la entrecortada respuesta del noruego. El danés, por su parte, con una de sus sonrisas, acarició la punta de su nariz contra la del chico, antes de murmurar:

—Voy a hacer que no olvides esta noche en el resto de tu vida.

Y se lanzó a besarle como si aquellas fueran las últimas horas de su vida.

La anteriormente silenciosa habitación se había llenado de repente del calor que llenaba de vaho las ventanas, del sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos y manchaba las sábanas, de los gemidos que se escapaban de unos labios que imploraban siempre más y más, de los nombres aullados en la deliciosa línea que llegaba a unir el dolor y el placer, de ese inconfundible olor a sexo que invadía el ambiente. Las manos del noruego recorrían la amplia espalda del chico suavemente desde su cintura hacia arriba, disfrutando del tacto de aquellos músculos en pleno trabajo por mantener aquel movimiento de vaivén, hasta que las hizo reposar sobre sus omóplatos. Pero una pequeña embestida inesperada mandó aquellas manos al descenso, esta vez arañando sin piedad alguna aquella piel ardiente a su paso mientras se le escapaba de la garganta un ahogado grito de placer, a lo que Mathias sólo podía responder con un aumento de su ritmo.

Ciertamente no había llegado a darse ni cuenta del momento en que Lukas recuperó su habitual temperatura, sólo se percató de que bajo su pecho había otro igual de cálido, y aquello le reconfortó sobremanera, tomándose un momento para agradecer mentalmente la idea al médico. Se percató también de como, poco a poco, el noruego iba recuperando también su habitual vitalidad. Lo cual había que admitir que no era algo del todo bueno, ya que eso significaba que iba a amanecer al día siguiente cubierto de chupetones, mordiscos, arañazos, heriditas y marcas en general. Y, obviamente, soportar que se le hiciera esa noche. Por ahora debía admitir que lo estaba llevando bastante bien: las uñas que le habían recorrido columna abajo le habían sentado sospechosamente de maravilla, incluso ahora, que sentía que aquellas enrojecidas líneas le abrasaban la espalda. Aunque no era la primera vez que se lo hacían, sí había sido la más salvaje de todas, y el hecho de que las anteriores no las sintiera apenas o incluso las llegara a considerar molestas mientras que esta última le hubiera enloquecido podía significar que estaba empezando a desarrollar una cierta tendencia masoquista. Ni siquiera le sorprendió haber llegado a aquella conclusión, a pesar de todo. Es como si ya hubiera dado por hecho que su amor por el noruego consistía en grandes dosis de paciencia y sumisión aderezadas con un sutil gusto por ser torturado y herido por sus manos o sus palabras.

Echándose un poco más hacia adelante, lamió su recorrido desde sus clavículas hasta sus labios, buscando encontrarse en ellos un beso y recibiendo, sin embargo, un mordisco en su lengua.

— ¡Auch! ¡Eres un bruto, no me dejas ni besarte! —se quejó, poniendo morritos.

—Y tú eres un quejica —le replicó, con el ceño fruncido. Luego echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, reacoplando su cuerpo bajo el del danés antes de añadir—. Además, no quiero que me beses, quiero que me _folles_.

—Como si no lo estuviera haciendo, dices —bromeó, moviendo un poco el cuerpo para reafirmar que tenía _su_ polla metida bien dentro de _su_ culo, por si no se había dado cuenta.

—Ya sé que lo estás haciendo... —empezó a decir, su mano trazando pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pectoral derecho. Hizo el amago de erguirse un poco para poder acercarse a su boca, pero, en medio del camino paró en seco y, en su lugar, pellizcó el pezón mientras terminaba su frase con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa— pero lo estás haciendo horriblemente mal.

Y otra vez salió de su garganta un gruñido mezcla de la queja y el placer por el daño recibido. Lo único que cambió fue que esta vez se había enfadado por haber insinuado que él, _ÉL_, Mathias Andersen, no rendía en la cama como debía. No, eso sí que _no_ iba a permitírselo. Se iba a enterar, se iba a enterar bien enterado.

Cogiendo impetuosamente sus dos muslos, levantó sus piernas y se las pegó contra el cuerpo, para luego lanzar su cabeza hasta que sus dos frentes quedaron pegadas, echándole una seria y temible mirada que era cuanto menos inusual en él (excepto para aquellos que habían tenido la mala suerte de verle realmente enfadado).

—Te voy a callar esa sucia y mentirosa boca —le amenazó, diciendo cada palabra lenta y claramente, aún agarrando fieramente sus muslos. La única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada con ambas cejas alzadas y una media sonrisa en los labios que parecía querer decir un irónico "oh, claro que sí". Refunfuñó antes de contestarle a aquella ofensa —Tú sigue lanzándome esa sonrisita y te juro que te voy a follar a lo bestia para tu gracia o desgracia, Bondevik.

—Estás tardando en hacerlo —le instó, sin cambiar la expresión un ápice.

Una burda palabrota en danés precedió la primera embestida. Ahora que tenía sus piernas en aquel ángulo podía meterla más adentro y era capaz de notarlo perfectamente. Joder que si podía. Se quedó apenas un par de segundos disfrutando de la estrechez y de la cara que había puesto Lukas y volvió a penetrarle sin mayor preámbulo, cada vez más seguido y ligeramente más fuerte. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban a destiempo, junto con el sonido que hacían sus dos cuerpos al juntarse y separarse. Las manos relajaron su tenso agarre y empezaron a moverse por sus piernas, primeramente acariciando el exterior de sus muslos y luego descendiendo por ellos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, que agarró y luego acarició con movimientos circulares. El noruego aprovechó que le había soltado por fin las piernas para echarlas alrededor su torso, apretándolas luego fuertemente contra los costados. Y, por si eso no era suficiente, añadió su mano derecha en su pelo, asiendo con un poco de demasiada fuerza un mechón de su pelo. El otro pensó en quejarse, pero salió de su garganta un ahogado gemido que mandó por tierra su plan. Su sonrisa de suficiencia se alargó aún más mientras giraba su mano, tirando cada vez más y más fuerte y dolorosamente aquel mechón, mientras sus piernas apretaban otro tanto su cuerpo. Y Mathias sólo sabía responder arrugando la ya medio rota tela de la almohada con sus puños mientras le penetraba cada vez más y más rápido, mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que había conseguido abrirse una herida.

La mano de Lukas le acercó el rostro lo suficiente para que su lengua le alcanzara, dejándole un rastro de saliva por toda la mejilla hasta la oreja, donde susurró su nombre con aquella voz que le volvía tan loco, y de ahí hasta la comisura de sus labios, donde se lanzó contra la de Mathias para perderse en un largo y apasionado beso sólo entrecortado por los momentos en los que tenían que alejarse para recobrar la respiración, momentos que también aprovechaban para acercarse a la oreja del otro y decirle que siguiera, que fuerte, que oh dios aquello sentaba tan bien, que no parara, que más, más, más.

_Más_.

Sólo unos segundos y los gemidos se elevaron en tono y frecuencia. Sólo unos segundos y pudo sentir al noruego llegando a su clímax. Sólo unos segundos de éxtasis, de puro y desmedido placer. Sólo unos segundos y sintió sus piernas liberando su cuerpo, sus manos soltando su pelo y bajando lentamente por toda su espalda, mientras sus labios exhalaban aún unos perdidos y entrecortados gemidos.

Y Mathias trató de rememorar y no fue capaz de encontrar en su cabeza el recuerdo de nada más hermoso que aquella cara que su amado Lukas tenía ahora, tan sonrosado y visiblemente complacido, mirándole con aquellos opacos ojos azules tan perdida y al mismo tiempo fijamente. Así que, con una sonrisa, procuró guardar una foto de aquel preciso instante en su memoria, antes de abrazarle, apretarle contra su cuerpo y besarle por enésima vez.

—Te quiero —murmuró, acariciándole y apartándole los mechones de su flequillo de la frente, con aquella mirada llena de dulzura y amor que tanto parecía cohibir ahora al otro—. Te quiero, Lukas.

—Y-ya lo sé, tonto —espetó, mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, escondiendo su cara en su hombro.

Mathias se rio un poco, antes de llenarle de besos por toda su piel, sin dejar de acariciarle un instante, volviendo a enamorarse de todo en él, desde su tacto a su olor, o incluso de esa manera que tenía de acomodarse en él, redescubriendo los sentimientos de toda una vida, atesorando aquella vez con más cariño e importancia que su primera.

—Ehm, esto... —rompió en silencio que se había formado en aquella tranquilidad tan extraña estando junto a Lukas— Bueno, eh, Lukas, cariño, sé que estás rendido y quieres dormir, pero…

— ¿Qué? —refunfuñó sin cambiar ni un poco su cómoda postura.

—Que, bueno, tú ya… Pero yo…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Joder, que has terminado tú pero yo no!

— ¿Acaso debería de importarme siquiera?

— ¿Co-cómo? ¡Que esto no se va a bajar así, por las buenas! Venga —le pidió, con una cantarina voz con un tono de todo menos inocente— dale una ayudita, vamos…

Entonces el noruego se irguió un poco y le miró, mientras sus manos se movían desde su espalda a su pecho, e iban descendiendo con lentitud… Hasta que se dio media vuelta, echándose en la improvisada cama, con uno de sus brazos levantados, señalando la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Te vas ahí a darte una alegría tú solo. Buenas noches.

Y, echándose las mantas por encima, dio por concluido tanto aquel problema como el polvo. Obviamente, Mathias pensó en protestar, porque, maldita sea, estaba realmente tan a puntito de saborear él la gloria también y quería que hubieran sido _sus_ manos las que lo guiaran. Pero, al verle caer visiblemente rendido en la almohada, recordó cómo había empezado todo aquello, que había estado gravemente enfermo y casi medio muerto apenas minutos atrás, y pensó que, a pesar de lo frustrante que le resultaba, cierto era que él necesitaba descansar.

Así que suspiró hondamente antes de salir de la cama en dirección al baño, pensando, al verle ya prácticamente dormido, que, aunque aquella primera vez no había sido tal y como la imaginaba, ahora mismo nada podría opacar el sentimiento de ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo.


End file.
